The disclosure generally relates to a fluid duct in a turbine engine for receiving a fluid stream and directing the fluid stream along a fluid pathway. In an illustrative embodiment, the fluid duct receives combustion gases from a turbine section of a turbine engine at an inlet and directs the combustion gases along a pathway to an outlet.